


Legend of Zelda: New dawn

by Rwbysona



Category: RWBY, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, On the Run, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: "A new cycle, were evil comes with the hero but what if the goddesses decided to intervine this time, what if they want to end this cycle what if, the cycle can be broken starting here?"May add more tags
Kudos: 1





	Legend of Zelda: New dawn

A black void is seen as a male voice begun to speak as words start forming.

"Long ago Demise terrorized Hyrule in his quest to gain the triforce but was defeated and sealed by the goddess Hylia and later the hero. Vowing vengeance on the kingdom he would be reborn throughout the generations. One of these rebirths was a sorcerer who nearly destroyed all of Hyrule before being sealed off to hopefully never be seen again. But as time moves on the seal becomes weaker with each generation"

The voice ends as everyone suddenly gous red as alarms sounds can be heard.

"Get the subjects dont let them escape!!" Screams a man wearing a complete black clothes with a large upside down tear eye symbol can be seen on the back of the coat. Guards and steel like beings comes crashing through. As hooded figures come out of a coner and begin running the opposite way "Come on hurry" whispers the tallest one of the figure sounding a deep male voice. Everyone started running.

???. P.o.v.

We started running down the passage, long tubs of blue energy can be seen through the walls sealing and ceilings. "I don't want to go back no not anymore" said one of the hooded figures sounding like he is terrified as a large flying robot passes there hidding part "Calm down we are getting here i promise" one of the other figures sounding female this time. The scared hooded figure noods as we continue to run. As we run through the halls searching for a way out of this damned place, some guards intercepted us forcing a fight. They pulled out their curved blades and tried to swing at me but I ducked under before landing a punch to his gut knocking the wind out of him then grabbed his arm and threw him face first into the wall knocking him out. I turn to see my friend having taken the guards blade and snaking him in the side of the head with the butt of it. 

“Alright let’s keep moving” says the tallest I turn grab the blade and start to run forward following the tubes on the ceiling hoping that we find what we’re looking for. “Rav your sure these are leading us the right way?” Ask the tallest turning to look at the shortest member of the group. “Yeah I saw it while I was being dragged to my new cell these tubes will lead us to where we need to” says the shortest. “Hope so cause if it doesn’t then we better get ready to meet the others up above” says another member of the group. I then think about the others that weren’t able to make it, how twisted and disfigured their bodies were from all the experiments. “I’m not letting that happen and if none you want it to happen then pick up the pace I think we’re getting closer. Everyone except one said a "alright" in a serious tone non of them wanting to stay. As i think to myself 'Goddesses up above please guide us out of this shit hole' praying to any divine being that exists get them of here.

3 p.o.v.

As the group run through the corridor one of the hooded being a girl signaling to a room "Hey hey! I found something that may help us" everyone stop as Ravio still cover by his hood looks at the door and his hidden eyes widened "Weapons?! You are wonderful penny!" He declared as he hugs his the now name penny in both excitement and to make sure she is there. Everyone enter in a hurry to the room as they hear more people coming.

When everyone got in and close the door they stay quiet as they heard voices "Get them hurry! And make sure to leave my 'doll' to me" said a familiar voice to the runaways getting different reactions from everyone the 3 oldest of the group the tall male hooded figure, one female figure with long blonde hair looks ready to murder as she tries to stop some energy from her hand forming and a boy same height as the girl is sipping with rage. The one known as ‘Doll’ eye’s widen at hearing the voice and he begins to shake in fear remembering the things that she has done to him. He covers his mouth to stop the gasp from escaping his mouth showing a mark on the back of his hand being his sigil. Seeing this the blonde girl goes and comforts him as best she can while staying as silent as possible. 

They all stay still for a bit before Ravio goes to the door and puts his ear to it and listens for any footsteps after a couple of seconds he pokes his head out and looks only to see no one. He sighs and pulls his head back in and looks at everyone. “Alright guys she’s gone, Jaune are you ok?” Ask Ravio worried for the person he considered a brother. Jaune looks up with tears in his eyes before giving him a small smile which relives everyone there. “Alright everyone we better hurry now but first grab a weapon just in case". They each grab a weapon from around the room before sneaking out and back on track to where their going with the tallest now holding a trident in his hands while The blonde had a bow and arrow ready. As everyone is running they see a large door metal blocking there way "What it supposed to be here!" Ravio looks frustrated as throws his hood to the floor reveling he is wearing a mask in a shape of a bunny covering his eyes with orange hair and scars around his neck, arms and a large scar running down his left side of his face. He stomps his foot on the cloak.

One of the hooded figures take off her hood and reviling a dark skin tall woman with long white hair looks up and noticed something "You are right this is the place look" she points up reading 'Vah Zant' everyone looks back hearing foot steps coming there everyone take out there acquired weapon as the large dark female points a long rapier to the people coming as it glows green with electricity "Link hurry!!!" She orders stepping in front of Jaune covering his view from *her*. Link goes to the door and holds up his hands with the sigil on his neck glowing as he touches the hinges which explode after he takes his hands off of them he then pushes the door forward as it falls into the room where the others run in with the white haired one unleashing a blast of lighting at the guards and women chasing them before running into the room as one of the others freezes the doorway. “Alright that will give us some time but now much considering her particular skills". The group runs to the best with Ravio using his new hook shot to grab onto the head and fly up. “Ravio figure out how to get that thing working, we’ll keep these guys off of you till then!” Yells the tallest as he readies his trident and looks at everyone. “Alright everyone we need to give him time so use whatever you got to keep these guys away” says the tallest as the ice wall break and guards begin to pour out of it with their weapons ready to fight but as they start the sigil of one of them glows as he unleashes a stream of flames that torches the first wave of guards coming through before they stop running through and begin firing arrows which light on fire thanks to the flames forcing the flame user to stop. With the doorway open the guards return to running in with some throwing deku nuts to blind them.

It works and the guards start to attack but most are able to dodge to avoid any major damage before counter attacking with Jaune holding them down with vines and Link creating explosive orbs to lobbat them and the white haired one shocking them for the blonde to put arrows through their skulls which would also create flashes of light. In all the chaos a metal ball on a chain wrappes around Jaune’s leg and drags him close to the entrance with him trying his best to break it with his fans but finding the chain is to hard to break. “Aww look at you trying to resist, how about this come willingly and you’ll only be punished for 5 hours” says the women in a deceptively innocent voice causing Jaune to panic as he forces his fans into the ground stoping himself from getting pulled. “Ohh struggling, well that just makes this more fun” says the women as she beings to pull harder on the chain but gets hit in the side of the face by a arrow causing her to drop the chain as Jaune gets up and runs. 

The women takes the arrow out and had a face of pure rage as she sees who shot her before grabbing her chain and throwing the ball at her but it gets blocked by the paw of the beast which causes everyone to stop fighting and look at it as it’s head turns to the side and bends down to look at the guards before letting out a giant howl! "WHAT!!" Yells the women in anger as this insects got there finished divine beast. She looks to her side noticing the guards standing there "What are you waiting for get them!!" She bark the order as they snap out of it as they run to recapture the subjects.

With the run aways "Zelda get everyone in!" Orders the tall male deciding to ditch the hood showing the same height and complexion as the white hair girl but instead of white hair he has red crimson hair reaching his back. As the now name zelda signals to everyone to hurry to the huge machine. Everyone us getting inside as the red head continue to kill and push back the guards. As this is happening Zelda makes sure that everyone is in the beast while shooting arrows at any guard that makes it past their red head leader. After everyone is inside she begins to charge up a arrow with light. “Everyone’s in now come on!” Yells Zelda as he pushes another row of guards out of the way before running to the beast as Zelda fires the arrow which blinds all the guards as Zelda gets in the beast. “Alright Ravio get us out of here” says the red head. “On it!” Yells Ravio as he lifts up his arms causing the beast to lift its head up and break the chains holding its other paws. “Hold on” says Ravio as he pilots the beast straight out of where they were into the forest and out of sight in a couple of seconds as the women looks at them leave with a cut on her cheek and rage In her eyes. The women is completely angry they escape, her doll escapes and they use the recently completed divine beast. She screams with pure rage as she throws a mental out "i will find you" she talks to herself causing everyone around her take a step back "and i will kill everything you love my darling 'doll'" she said as she started to laugh like a maniac.

Inside the running divine beast

Everyone is there shock "Are we free?" Said the smallest hooded figure taking his hood off reviling dark purple hair pale skin and pointy ears. As everyone stares at each other and up to the sky everyone smiling as tears run donw there faces "Yes finally free" said Zelda as she smiles and cheers. The others all cheer and begin to take off their cloaks. “Ahhh if feels nice actually being outside again” says a grey haired teen who walks up to Ravio. “How did you even get this thing to work anyway Ravio?”ask the teen. “To be honest Mercury I’m not sure, all I know is that I was scrambling to figure out how it worked and when I saw Zelda about to lose half her face from Ms bitch over there it moved on its own, but I’ve got the basics down” says Ravio. “So what you’re linked with this thing or something?” Ask a blonde boy with a monkey tail. “I guess you can say that Sun now can you guys leave me alone I have to focus here” says Ravio as he goes back to piloting the beast. As the grey and blonde hair teens grin but leaves the chamber were ravio is controlling the huge coyote, as the door closes behind them they sighs "Hey at least Jaune no longer needs to deal with her" vemon drip from his words mentioning the women. Mercury smile left his face as he push the faunes "Don't mention her we have enough torture from her alone" the hylian huff in annoyance as he touches one of the many scars on him. As both males walk back to the inside rooms of the beast. They past large mechanisms flowing with green energy. 

"Go to hell" whispers Sun glaring at the tubes knowing what they are, before he can say anything Jaune waves at them when he walking with the smallest of the group and a anthropomorphic bird all three wearing the standard uniforms that those people gave them, being blue shorts for the males and shorts with sports bra for the girls. “Sup/Hey” says Mercury and Sun. “What we’re you guys talking about?” Ask the short boy with light purple hair. “Nothing big Vatti just happy to be free is all” says Sun. “Alright, well do you guys want to come with us to see how big this thing is?” Asked the bird girl. “Sure Medli but first we need to have a chat with Jaune” says Mercury. “Oh what do you guys need to talk about?” Asked Jaune with curiosity on his face. “Well uhh we wanted to make sure if your ok” says Sun trying not to upset Jaune. Jaune gives him a puzzled expression thanks to the question. “I’m fine, I mean why wouldn’t I be were all finally out of the hole and can do whatever we want” says Jaune with such happiness and excitement that it brings a smile to everyone around him. “Alright that’s good to hear” says Mercury. “Al then now that we’re done let’s go explore this place” says Sun as he brings walking down the hall with the others following.

Mercury interine? With jaune hand so he can feel him, he slightly frowns with wild he and the others walk and look around and find some chest with arrows and one with holding clothes different kinds of clothes as the ruto of the group picks it up with her hand wings "Well this should work for us" she took the clothes and spread it the guys. Vaati the small guy "Ahh medli you sure this will fits us?" The inclining ask the rito, medli answers "Well it worth the chance" she answers, they began taking the immense clothes. "Like why so many!" Complains Sun as he starts to fall to the floor.

In another conner of the beast

"Vernal don't you'd there!" Yells Zeldas holding the black hair girl summoning cold winds on her palm were a snowflake like sigil on her eye cursing "Let me go! Im gonna kill that green hair bitch!" As in the other side of the room a female hyliene with lig red hair holding back a green hair girl with multi color orbs flooting around her and a eye symbol on her forehead "What did you call me!" Yells back the green hair girl. “Calm down Emerald!” Yells the red haired girl to the green haired girl she’s holding back.”We just got out of that place and your starting a fight?!” Says the red haired girl. “Marin is right we just got out of there so we should be focusing on what we’re gonna do next not fight with each other over something stupid” says Zelda in a serious tone that made the two girls calm down in slight fear of angering the blonde. “There now that your both calm I want you two to look at each other and apologize” says Zelda in the same serious tone that left no room for arguments. The two would look at each other wait for one of them to start, this lasted a few seconds before Emerald decided to be the bigger person. “Ahh I’m sorry Vernal” says Emerald. “Ahh I guess I am two” says Vernal. The bow user gone from serious to happy in a intend "ahh was that so hard to say?" Ask in a innocent tone making everyone sweat drop, as both Vernal and Emerald thought to themselves 'Zelda is something/terrifying' as the door of the room that they selected to sleep in showing the guys along with the rito carrying abundance of clothes by tossing them on the floor making everyone look at the clothes back at the group then back at the clothes. Marin was the first to speak "How?" As the shortes members of the group raises his hand with a piece of paper to get attention because he is block by the mountain of clothes.

"Well i think this has the answer" he began reading 'project 'dark beast' is going smoothly as expected, with the help of the slaves' everyone cringe at that as the inchling continue reading 'power we are ready to test the modile carrier or Vah Zant to get more supplies' he stops reading to save some sanity or at least the one that he have left. Vernal shakes her head in disgust "Oh a new name for us if we didn't have enough" he jokingly did a puke gesture to lighten the mood, everyone slightly chuckles at that. Mari walks to the pile and began searching clothes "what are we waiting for let get out of this horrible clothing and start a new" everyone smile and began looking for new clothes. 

With another group of runaways 

On one of the many rooms in the beast the red head giving first aid kit to a shorter red head with pointy ears. His left eye is being cover by bandages to help it heal "There not much but it something" said the red head while closing the first aid kit "thanks ganon" said the red headed hyliene in response as he stands up but cringes at the pain of his left arm "Don't over do it" said the white hair female garudo as she looks at a map she 'borrow' from ms. Bitch "hey Weiss any ideas where we can stay" ganondorf ask as he looks outside of window seeing green blurs, "well we can always go to the zora domain" a new voice walks in as red heads looks at the door seeing a anthropomorphic fish male with gills, webbed feet, fins on his arms and a long tail fin on the back of his head that is black in color, grinding showing sharp teeth "Not a option we need to cross the mountain range to our east and that will take precious time we cannot spent" seriously answers the white hair female, as the zora looks confused "Why that Weiss?" He ask as the now name Weiss sighs "Well if you want to get recapture again be my guest but it crosses a patrol of the people that torture us"she explains making the zora looks sad but understand. “Look Delta I know you want to go home and I promise that you will but right now we have to play it safe” says Ganon as Delta looks at him with understanding eyes. “Got it, anyway how you doing Fox?” Asked Delta as he looks at the bandages on the red headed hyliene. “I’ll be fine, Weiss and Ganon have gotten me patched and after a while I’ll be fully healed” says Fox. “Hey Delta do you know where Link is?” Asked Weiss. “Not really last time I saw him was when I was walking down the halls with him and Penny, she said she was gonna check on Ravio and when I turn back he’s just gone” says Delta as the three of them just stand there with deadpanned expressions. 

Timeskip 

"Ouch!" Yelps Vaati as he get stung by the sewing needle that fox made from old metals, as the inchling is now wearing a dark purple shirt with grey pants that are his size "i still cant believe i need to use children clothes" grumples the purple hair boy wild medli and Marin are putting up a makeshift courting made out of the clothes that are to small for everyone, cloths that they found in the chest and some metal. "There at least we have some privacy!" Happily announces the rito with the hyliene giving a thumbs up "And finally some clean clothes" exclaims Marin as she twirls im her new light blue night gown that they found. With Vaati adding "and clean bandages thank the goddess" he sighs happy that some wounds and marks can be covered 'at least the physical ones' thought the bird women to herself.

With link

Ravio and Link were in the head of the beast as Ravio has the beast lye on the ground and go into sleep mode. “Alright then this should be a good place to leave it” says Ravio as he looks over at the door to see Link waiting. “Oh how ya doing twin” says Ravio in a joking tone as Link rolls his eyes with a smirk before bringing his hands up.* ”Your gonna take that joke to the grave aren’t you”* signs Link as beings to walk down the hall with Ravio by his side. “Well considering we’re near identical and the fact we see each other as brother, it only makes sense that I’d call you my twin” says Ravio as they entered the room they were sharing with Penny and Weiss that had a makeshift curtain dividing the room in half giving enough privacy to each side. “Hello you two, how are you?” Says Penny as she gets up and greets them. “We’re fine Penny, just coming to rest for the night” says Ravio. “Oh well then have a good nignight and sweet dreams” says Penny as she turns around and goes to her bed. 

Ravio then turn to Link to find the guy silently chuckling to himself. “What’s so funny” says a slightly annoyed Ravio. *”Haha, Sorry just that was to funny to watch. I mean sweet dreams? Why not just share a bed with her”* Signs Link as Ravio’s face goes bright red causing Link’s silent laughter to increase. “Oh shut up!” Says Ravio as he goes to his bed and buried his face in a pillow. As Ravio tries to calm down his blush, Link the little devil just smirks and thinks to himself "oh don't worry im making sure to stay quiet as a million bombs" he moves to his make shift bed as he signs to Zelda head poked out of the curtain "Night link, i came here to remind you guys that tomorrow we are going to get food and water to drink, Delta can't keep creating water for us all the time" the explosion user noods as he gous to sleep "that gous to you to Ravio we gonna need your ability" the mask person groans but gives a thumbs up. The hyliene noods and gous back to her side to get some sleep.

With the the others 

"Mmmmmm it so good out here" sighs happily Mari as she and the rest happily breaths fresh air, the person next to her agrees "Ya" happily sighz Vernal finally out for who knows how long, as both women are taking in the air; Jaune, Mercury and Sun are sitting in piece and quite "Finally out finally" whispers the blonde hyliene both in happiness and relief. Sun and Mercury smile to each other before they each grab one of his hands. “Yep we’re finally free from that place and have the rest of are lives ahead of us” says Sun as he lets go of Jaune’s hand and gets up and stretches his arms out before falling on his back and just looking at the stars. “It’s beautiful out here” say Sun as he brings Jaune next to him with Mercury following. “Get a room you three!” Yells Vernal having enough of their actions. “You ruined the moment!” Yells Mercury as he and the others get up. “Well to bad, Ganon wants you all, he’s currently in the middle of this thing and he sounded serious” says Vernal as they all get in through the hatch they all got out of. After they all get in Marin gives a Vernal a annoyed look.

Scene change 

“What do you guys think Ganon wants with us?” Ask Mercury. “Not sure but knowing Ganon it’s gonna be something important” says Jaune as they arrive at the center of the beast to see Ganon looking at what appeared to be some books. “Hey Ganon were here” says Sun as Ganon turns around and looks at the three of them. “Hey guy, what do you need?” Ask Ganon as the three gain confused faces. “Didn’t you call us?” Ask Jaune. “No” says Ganon as Mercury snakes his fist into his palm. “Vernal tricked us!” Yells Mercury.


End file.
